Goodbye Sasuke, I Love You
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: This a one-shot. Sasuke's back & after him being back a year Team 7 is sent on a mission to Mist to capture an Akatsuki member. But what happens when the Akatsuki member is somebody hated by Konoha? Or anyone else with his cruel ways?


**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO! sobs loudly**

**Sakura: Sorry Shinju, it is not your fault you don't own it**

**Sasuke: who cares?**

**Me: SHUTUP SASUKE!!**

**Sasuke: freaky**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FREAKY!?**

**Sasuke: nothing**

**Me: sure**

**Sakura: ok**

**Naruto: hey everyone!**

**Me: SHUTUP NARUTO!**

**Naruto: what is wrong with her?**

**Sasuke: I don't know**

**Naruto: what is wrong?**

**Me: I SAID SHUTUP!**

**Naruto: I didn't say anything!**

**Sakura: Oh My Gosh!**

**Me: what?**

**Sakura: nothing**

**Me: ok**

**Sasuke: Sakura**

**Naruto: Sakura**

**Sakura oh yeah!**

**Me: oh yeah what?**

**Sakura: story?**

**Me: oh that**

**Sasuke: so**

**Me: Shutup!**

**Sasuke: ok**

**Me: Ok, here you go! My very first one shot!**

**--**

** "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, & Kakashi, you are being assigned your first mission as Team 7 again. You shall go to the Village Hidden in the Mist & capture one the Akatsuki members, now you must look like the people of Mist or you will be spotted by him, so go!" Tsunade yelled.**

**"Hai!" They all said leaving.**

**"Is this safe Tsunade?" Shizune asked.**

**"Of course Shizune," Tsunade lied. She didn't know if it was since the member was Itachi. Even though Sasuke came back he was still dangerous. **

**"Ok Tsunade," Shizune said.**

**With Team 7**

**"Which member do you think it is?" Naruto asked.**

**"Who knows who cares, let's get there & then come baaaaaaaaaaa!!" Sakura yelled, because she stepped on a tiny branch & it broke. "HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" She yelled failing her arms. Branches kept breaking until you could hear a very loud THUD. **

**"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled trying to get down there. There was no response from her. Kakashi & Naruto followed him. They eventually came to a very thick & big branch with Sakura's arms & legs spread out, & her body was just still, almost lifeless. She was breathing though so they knew she was alive.**

**"Sakura-chan," Naruto said going over to her.**

**"Naruto?" She asked weakly opening her eyes.**

**"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.**

**"I'm fine Naruto," Sakura said getting up. She winced & could feel great pain going threw her, but she had a mission & she had delayed them, she was being useless & in the way again, they had to get moving. "Let's go!" She said taking off. _I hope I can functions with my back like this. I know I will get in the way if I can't. But if I say anything I might just get on their nerves & then they will hate me & I will hate myself! Aw man, it is so hard to make up your mind like this!_ Sakura thought to herself.**

**"Sakura-chan, are you sure your all right?" Naruto yelled, a ways ahead of her.**

**"I'm fine Naruto!" She yelled rushing up to them. They started on again & soon they came to mist.**

**"I think we can change now," Naruto said.**

**"Ok, change!" Kakashi ordered. They changed into regular people of the Mist.**

**'"Come on," Naruto said walking ahead of them. They started walking & when they went into the village they went to a Green Tea House.**

**"Hello how may I help you?" the waitress asked.**

**"Um... may I have some ramen?" Naruto asked.**

**"Sure!" the waitress said smiling.**

**"That's what I want Believe it!" Naruto yelled.**

**"And what would you like?" the waitress asked looking at Sasuke.**

**"I would like ramen with a lot of tomatoes & some tea," Sasuke said.**

**"And you?" she asked Kakashi.**

**"I would like some rice with chicken," Kakashi said.**

**"And you?" she asked Sakura.**

**"Rice & some tea," Sakura said trying to hold back a yelp as somebody pushed back against her.**

**"Gomensai," the guy said.**

**"It is ok," Sakura replied. **

**"It will be about 10 minutes," the waitress said.**

**"Ok," they replied.**

**Sakura's POV**

**"I am going to go look for a souvenir for my cousin," I said leaving. I went to a few stores before I tripped over something. "Gomensai!" I said as I got up.**

**"It is nothing," the guy said walking away. Before he completely left I caught a glimpse of a black cloak with red clouds on it. _Akatsuki!_ I shouted in her head. I ran after him & saw him go in the Green Tea House. _Man! Suki is going to kill me if I don't get her a present! Well Konoha being safe is better though!_ I thought as I went into the Green Tea House. I was about to go to the table when somebody grabbed me & put their hand on my mouth. "Don't talk, scream, or try to," the guy said. He sounded so familiar? Who was he... wait, I knew exactly who it was.**

**"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled looking towards us. Sasuke, Naruto, & Kakashi jumped up. **

**"Hello little brother," the guy holding me said moving backwards.**

**"Itachi," Sasuke said with venom coating his words.**

**"Glad you know who I am little brother," Itachi said.**

**"Well, how could I forget the one who killed the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked.**

**"You & Shinju are alive," Itachi said.**

**"So?" Sasuke spit out. Sasuke stepped forward.**

**"If you want her alive I would suggest you stay there," Itachi said. I bit Itachi's hand & he let me go for a second but it was long enough for me to face him & hit him with my fist, making him fly.**

**"Good job Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled across the room.**

**"Naruto, get these people out of here!" I yelled going after Itachi.**

**"Hai!" Naruto said helping everyone get out.**

**"Dang, Haruno," Itachi was saying as I went over to him.**

**'What was that Uchiha!?" I yelled at him.**

**"Nothing Haruno! "Itachi yelled as he got up & punched me in the abdomen. Blood came out of my mouth. He tried throwing another punch but I moved & tried to hit him but he was quick. I grabbed a Kunai & threw it at him but he deflected it & it went into my arm. I pulled it out & threw it on the ground. Itachi cane in front of me & punched my face. I went back wards rubbing my face along the ground. I got up & felt blood dripping into my mouth & I felt blood going down my cheek. I ran at him again & threw a punch; I hit him & sent him flying back. Sasuke soon joined the fight with his katana pulled out. He ran Chidori through it.**

**"Sakura move!" Sasuke yelled as he joined in. Itachi had a kunai out & was keeping Sasuke's katana from him with that. They fought has I watched. But, all too soon Sasuke was on the ground bleeding from wounds in his arm, leg, & abdomen. I ran over to him & threw myself on him. Soon I felt something going threw my back & out my abdomen. It was cold, & it hurt so badly. I yelped in pain as it was pulled back out. I rolled over in pain, gasping for air. "Sakura!" Sasuke said getting up. He was stopped by Itachi. **

**"Foolish little brother, she has always loved you & now you care? Oh well, you will join her," Itachi said. I looked at Itachi & saw what had gone threw me, it was a katana, but not just any other, it was Sasuke's & it was dripping with my blood. Itachi threw it on the ground & attacked Sasuke. Sasuke moved & they started fighting. I could feel my life slipping. I didn't want it to go but it was slowly fading & soon all that would be left was my empty shell of a body. I could hear the fight & soon Naruto & Kakashi joined. Blood was gushing from my wounds.**

**"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto yelled. I could hear him say "Sasuke!"**

**"What!?" He yelled back.**

**"Doesn't your brother have any weakness?" Naruto yelled.**

**"Yeah why?" Sasuke yelled back.**

**"I don't know, maybe we could defeat him!" Naruto yelled.**

**"Fine," Sasuke said. He looked around & found something & then threw it at Itachi. Soon Itachi was lying on the ground passed out.**

**"What did you throw on him?" Naruto asked.**

**"You don't want to know, get Itachi back to the village," Sasuke said coming my way. **

**"Hai!" I heard Naruto say as he left.**

**"Sakura-chan," Sasuke said dropping down to the ground & holding my head up.**

**"Sasuke-kun," I said as I smiled at him.**

**"I am so sorry," Sasuke said.**

**"It's my fault that I am like this," I said trying to have some humor. I knew I was dying & he did too.**

**"That is not all Sakura-chan, I have been horrible to you, while you have stuck with me the whole time! I am so sorry for the way I treated you!" Sasuke said, a tear going down his face. I could see he was hurting from his wounds. I could feel the one on his side bleeding so I put all my strength into moving my hand behind me & healing him. "No Sakura-chan, don't heal me!" Sasuke yelled. I could feel that I was loosing more & more blood.**

**"I have to Sasuke, I'm a medic," I said as I finished. I could tell it didn't hurt any vital organs so he would live. "Sasuke, I am so sorry for being annoying all these years & for getting in the way. But, this will be the last time," I said. Everything was getting blurry & I was cold. I could feel everything slipping. Soon my body would only be a shell, but I would be gone.**

**"Sakura don't talk like that. Saku-chan, you were never annoying. Sakura-chan, I-I," Sasuke said.**

**"Huh?" I said to him.**

**"Sakura-chan I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke screamed.**

**"I love you too Sasuke-kun," I said with a weak smile. I had waited years for him to say that. He finally said it, I was so happy. I could care less if it was true or not. I could feel something on my cheek. At first I thought it was raining but then I listened & it was Sasuke crying. "Sasuke don't cry, you have nothing to cry about," I said reaching a hand up to wipe away his tears; I left blood on his cheek though.**

**"Sakura-chan, I love you so much, & I am sorry I just told you!" he said. He bent down & kissed me, I was shocked at first, but then I fell into the kiss. We let go after awhile & looked at him.**

**"Sasuke-kun, I never liked that you left me on a bench on a cold night but I loved you then & I still do! Please don't cry, I love you so much! Please, for the next one who will have you please, please love her with all your might," I said tears going down my face.**

**"Sakura-chan, I could never love another," he said as he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him crying harder.**

**"Sasuke-kun, I love you."**

**Sasuke's POV**

**"Sasuke-kun, I never liked that you left me on a bench on a cold night but I loved you then & I still do! Please don't cry, I love you so much! Please, for the next one who will have you please, please love her with all your might," she said tears going down her beautiful face.**

**"Sakura-chan, I could never love another," I said as I kissed her forehead. She looked up at me crying harder than she had before.**

**"Sasuke-kun, I love you," she said as she closed her eyes & took one last breath. I looked at her now lifeless figure & started crying. I had never cried so hard, not even when my parents were killed. **

**"Why!?" I screamed looking up. It started raining so I got up, picked Sakura's body up, & looked to the sky.**

**In Konoha Ino's POV**

**"Hey Shikamaru, was it supposed to rain today?" I asked my fiancé. **

**"No, why?" He asked lazily. **

**"Because it is!" I said.**

**"Oh, no it is not supp-" he was cut off by lightning striking a tree, and falling,_ but it wasn't just some plain tree, it was a Sakura tree, but it was Sakura's Sakura tree. Sakura_! I thought to myself as I dragged Shikamaru to Tsunade's office.**

**"Tsunade-sama!" I yelled as I got in there.**

**"What!?" Tsunade screamed.**

**"Sakura's tree just got hit by lightning & fell!" I shouted.**

**"It is probably nothing Ino, not go!" Tsunade said. I wanted to talk more but Shikamaru pulled me out. I went & stood by the gate refusing to leave. _Sakura has to be ok! Right billboard-brow? You are ok right?_ I asked myself. Soon tears were coming out & running down my face but you couldn't tell. _Please be ok Sakura!_**

**Sasuke's POV**

**I was running with Sakura limp, lifeless body in my arms. I was trying to get to Konoha & see if maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe I couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. When I got to the village gates I stopped for a minute & I saw Ino waiting. I was also covered in both mine & Sakura's blood.**

**Ino's POV**

**I finally saw Sasuke & I looked at him. I then got a glimpse of a pink-haired girl, blood dripping, & the girl was not breathing. _No, Sakura!! You couldn't have!!_ I collapsed & the 2 Shinobi at the gate as guards came to me & tried to see what was wrong. I was now crying hysterically. One of them picked me up. **

**"Oh my gosh," one of them said looking towards Sasuke.**

**"Go tell Tsunade-sama!" the one who was caring me said.**

**"Hai!" He said disappearing. _Sakura!! I'm so sorry for being mean!!_**

**Sasuke's POV**

**I saw Ino collapse & the guards came over & helped her. One of them saw me & he left. I went to the gates & walked threw. As I walked towards the hospital everyone gasped & started crying as I went by, of course you couldn't tell unless they were loud. As I was walking I came across a tree that was down._ Wait that is Sakura's tree!_ I thought to myself as I passed it. I started crying a bit. I finally got to the hospital & I busted in. Tsunade was there wide-eyed (A/N Wide-Eyed is part of a song I love! It reminds me of that song!.) She took Sakura & she & a whole bunch of nurses went into a critical care thing. It was an hour before everyone (all of Rookie 9 & a few others) in Konoha arrived. Two hours later some people from Sand arrived, including my sister. She was crying on Kankuro's shoulder. We waited for another five hours. Then Tsunade finally came out, a grave expression on her face. **

**"I am sorry, Sakura died," Tsunade said, starting to cry. All the girls started crying hysterically, they were all comforted by there boyfriends. I went over to Tsunade & comforted her. She was a little shocked at first but then she started crying again. "Sasuke I need to treat your wounds, you are covered in blood," Tsunade said pulling away with blood all over her. **

**"It is mine & Sakura's & Sakura healed me a few minutes before she died," I told her. She only shook her head.**

**Three Days Later **

**I was walking with all the Shinobi from Konoha & the few from Sand to Sakura's funeral. We were all still crying. Tsunade was in the front. The rain still hadn't let up since Sakura died. Sakura was going to be buried at the sight of her Sakura tree. The plant specialist put the tree back in & it was still growing. Sakura was being buried at the foot. When we got there Tsunade started talking. We all went up to talk who wanted to & then we all placed a pink rose on top of her grave except I gave her a bouquet of every flower. We all left silently.**

**Year later**

**I go to Sakura's grave everyday & place a bouquet on it before each mission. Konoha still hasn't been better. Right now I am heading to the bridge to think & because that is where I came back & met Sakura again. It is so hard to believe she is gone. **

**"Sasuke-kun!" somebody said, it strangely sounded like Sakura when we were younger.**

**"Hn," that sounded like me when I was younger. I looked over & saw team 7 when we were younger. I smiled.**

**"Sasuke-kun," that sounded like Sakura before she died.**

**"Hn?" I said turning around, I saw a butterfly in her hair, but she was so happy & bright.**

**"Hello, I love you so much, I am sorry I died but, we love each other & that is all that matters. Sasuke-kun, smile, I love you, I will always look after you," she said, she disappeared soon & I went home smiling, the first time in a long time.**

**--**

**Was it good? I liked it but I don't know if you guys do so please review!**


End file.
